


Nightmare

by CannibaLilly



Series: Goretober 2017 [7]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibaLilly/pseuds/CannibaLilly
Summary: A short piece on nightmares from Skulduggery's POV.Day 7 of my Goretober challenge!





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Goretober Rating: (3/10). Dark, but rather angsty than gory.

Skulduggery Pleasant didn't sleep.

 

The good thing about not sleeping was the absence of nightmares.

 

You don't dream when you meditate, you just drift.

 

The downside was that the mind needed to process certain things anyway. And it finds a way to deal with them, sooner or later.

 

In all the years of his being reduced to mere bones, Skulduggery Pleasant never had a nightmare.

 

The things his mind chose to fill in the more calm moments with were another matter however.

 

The memories.

 

The pictures.

 

The feelings.

 

The sounds.

 

The smells.

 

It was a good thing he so rarely got calm moments.

 

Especially now, with her around.

 

Always talking and challenging him and dispelling the last moments of the calm he dreaded so much.

 

But even Valkyrie could not talk forever.

 

Even Valkyrie had to leave his side some day.

 

So when Skulduggery ran through the dead streets of a foreign world once more, chased by the faceless ones, he knew he wouldn't be able to escape. And even if he was, as soon as he was in temporary safety, another enemy would come crawling up on him again. An enemy that was even better at torturing him, even more precise.

 

The faceless ones wouldn't tire of playing with him, but neither would his mind and that was what scared him.

 

Skulduggery Pleasant didn't sleep, but he certainly feared the nightmares.


End file.
